omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pasca Kanonno
Character Synopsis Kanonno (カノンノ Kanonno?) is the main female character of Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology. She is a girl that suffers from amnesia and is a member of a guild named Ad Libitum. As time goes in Ailily, Kanonno develops a strong friendship with The Descender and Mormo, telling them about her past as an amnesiac, and her dream about finding her home and protect it from the Devourer. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Tales of The World: Radiant Mythology Name: Pasca Kanonno Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: A Descender Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Destruction (Her ability Destruction allows Pasca to completely erase an being from existence and completely destroy them once defeated), Void Manipulation (World Tree's are capable of erasing everything and Pasca should have these powers as she is a manifestation of one), Magic (Descender's are able to use Mana in it's purest form), Immortality (Type 8, as long as The World Tree remains, The Descender will continue to live), Fusionism (World Trees are capable of being used to Fuse Objects), Energy Manipulation (Capable of create massive rains of energy in the form of spears), Fire Manipulation (Can summon massive balls of flames), Light Manipulation (Able to create pillars of light and cover an oppponet in binding light), Creation & Darkness Manipulation (Able to create objects and infuse darkness within them, such as a dark crystal), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(As a Descender, is comparable to The Descender, who fought The Widdershin, a being who was going to merge all existing parallel universes , into a singular universe where he'll have absolute power over all of creation and rule it, across an infinite number of realities . Prevented the mana across all worlds from overflowing whilst The Descender fought Widdershim) 'Speed: Infinite '(Able to fight whilst every world is being merged together as one and whilst Time is in disarray) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Comparable beings such as The Descender, are capable of harming and defeating entities such as The Widdershin, who posed a major threat to an infinite number of realities. Prevented Mana from overlapping all worlds through sheer power) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of taking hits from The Descender and comparable beings. Her strength was able to hold back the mana and thus prevent all worlds from overlapping and merging together as one) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Multi-Universal (Can traverse other Worlds) Intelligence: High ''' '''Weaknesses: If The World Tree is destroyed then Pasca will grow weaker to the point where they can't maintain their life and die Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction: '''Pasca's ability of destruction allows her to completely destroy a person she defeats, akin to being erased from existence. One who is unluckly enough to have this ability used on them will find themselves unable to exist and are absolutely destroyed *'Light Pillar: Pasca can create pillars and shines of pure light, that can dispel of darkness and bind an opponet completely Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of The World: Radiant Mythlogy Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Destruction Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 2